And Then All Was Right In The World
by Psychotically Inclined
Summary: A young lord was walking towards her, dark red rose in his hand. Sakura was confused. He was, for lack of better words, beautiful. Rated M For graphic language and situations. Enjoy, Kiddies!


"Are you sure I should go through with this Pig? I'm not so sure I can handle this." Sakura sat still as Ino curled and styled the top part of her hair, since it was too heavy to pile on the top of her head without the use of an economy-sized bottle of hairspray and tub of holding mousse. Ino blew a strand of her own hair out of her face as she concentrated on the task before her

Ino's hair was already piled delicately on top of her head, the blond tendrils flowing gracefully from the bun on top of her head, messy, but elegant. Purple hairpieces stuck at odd intervals out of her head, completing the entire picture. Ino jammed gold colored hairpieces in even intervals in Sakura's hair, completing the look with decorative chopsticks. Ino ushered her to the bed, where their kimono lay. She moved with hurried speed, they were already late as it was. Sakura insisted they be early for the festival, but Ino insisted that they be late, that they were something worth waiting for.

"Get me dressed first, Sakura. Your kimono would be too restricting for you to help me if I dressed you first, you're not used to moving in one." Ino shrugged off the towel she was wearing as Sakura helped her into her midnight purple kimono. Ino was right. She'd never worn a kimono before, always training instead of going to the festivals. Sakura never knew how Ino managed to move in such restricting attire, but Ino was part of a clan--she had to wear formal as if it were a second skin to her, she supposed.

Sakura wrapped the large midnight blue obi around Ino's waist. Despite hiding curves, at 18, Ino still looked like a blond bombshell. Her blue eyes were brought out by the colors of her kimono. Sakura tied the silver cord around the front to complete the picture. A design of a Japanese night landscape graced the bottom of the kimono dress and sleeves. Ino was busy looking in the mirror, applying cover up and dark red lipstick, brushing dark blue eyeliner on her eyes, a contrast of dark blue and purple eye shadow applied lightly. She put on her silver hoop earrings, and then turned to Sakura, who was shrugging the pink under kimono of her outfit and tying it quickly. Ino helped her into the delicate white with gold embroidered silk kimono. As Ino's skillful hands tightened the kimono over her body, Sakura frowned.

"Ino, why are you even helping me get all dolled up? Don't you want Sasuke for yourself?" While it was true that Ino would devise any means possible to be the victor of their little rivalry, it seemed that she grew up a little. Ino smiled at Sakura's underlying meaning, and truthfully she was wondering herself why she was making Sakura all goddess like. She looked thoughtful for a second, but it didn't stop her hands from grabbing the pink and gold obi from the bed and smoothing it out to be tied around Sakura's lithe frame.

"I suppose it's because I want us both to look our best. It wouldn't be a sweet enough victory if you weren't looking your best when he picked me over you. I know I'm conniving, but I'm also a stickler for honor. It wouldn't be very honorable if it wasn't a fair competition. Besides, I'm sure if you can't steal Sasuke away from me, there would be someone who'd still want to give you their rose at the festival. You are pretty, you remind me of Tsunade, actually, but without the ridiculous cleavage." they both laughed at this, and Ino finished tying the obi. Sakura put on some pink lip gloss. She didn't really need anything else.

Sakura's design was a golden lake with white swans swimming, sakura petals flying gracefully from sakura trees surrounding the golden lake. Sakura put on her golden cascade teardrop earrings. Ino slipped on her dark blue light overcoat, dark blue fan with silver leaves, and silver sandals on. Sakura put on her white fading to pink light overcoat, tucked her pink fan with gold swans into her obi, and slipped on her gold sandals. They applied perfume lightly, and then walked out the door. They were about a half an hour late, and it would take them twenty minutes to get to the site. They walked leisurely.

Sakura was lost in thought, but it was okay, because her feet were already used to going in the direction of the festival site. Despite not going to the festivals, she was used to that area, because it was around the place Team Seven used to meet┘.around the red bridge.

Sakura wondered why Ino even liked Sasuke in the first place. She'd already dated several of the other eligible shinobi in Konoha, some of them being older than she was, and sometimes substantially so. Ino was by no means a whore. She just knew what she wanted, and firmly believed that love could only be achieved by trial and error. Sakura sighed.

She, on the other hand, believed that the love of her life would come and find her one day...but she wished it were Sasuke. She'd never had such feelings for any other boy, not even Lee-kun, who constantly tried to win the pink haired spitfire's heart on more than just a few occasions. Sakura shivered. She thought his over clocked white smile and fur-like brows were a little weird, if not scary. She could appreciate his friendship though.

But it seemed as if she had more male friends than female ones these days. Pig, Ten Ten-chan, and Hinata-chan were the only friends she had that were female. She had to have at least three times as many male friends, for her female friends' teammates were her friends as well. Sakura just knew it was all frustrating. She hadn't landed a single date, or anything. She knew it was partially because of her immense strength, the fact that she could best any man when it came to brute strength could make any man feel intimidated. It still didn't stop her from wanting at least a boyfriend, Ino had many suitors. She was the next head of the Yamanaka clan, and many a man wanted the blond knockout for their own. Sakura wasn't quite as slender as Pig. One thing she could say was that she had a lot of curve. Her hips flared and tapered, giving her a distinct hourglass figure, not unlike of the way goddesses were displayed. Though, when wearing a kimono, it was hard to hide her curves. Sakura turned to Ino.

"Ino, why is it you want to be with Sasuke anyway?" Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. She smiled secretively.

"I sort of fell in love with the way he is. At first, we were betrothed, but our parents decided that it was optional, so that just in case we didn't find someone for us to love, it wouldn't be much of a problem. I was always set up with him on play dates. He was always serious and diligent about everything, even when he was a child. I sort of thought that it was charming. Of course he was cute, and he gets hotter by the day, and it's an added bonus. I want him because he is the only man I'm interested in for non-superficial reasons." Sakura smiled sadly.

How could she compare with that answer? She couldn't. She seriously began to re-sort through her feelings. At first she believed she wanted to be with him, but now, it just seemed...customary...to be in love with him. She'd asked him on many occasions if they'd like to do anything personal, date wise, but he always said no. She was always treated so harshly. Sasuke still believed that he was far superior to her too, and no doubt annoying. She sighed; she didn't have any real reason to chase after him anymore. Jeez, the guy was such a cold fish anyway. She slumps her shoulders as much as her restricting kimono would allow. She was eighteen, and a newb when it came to the matters of love! It was important that she just let it go--her love of Sasuke was just holding her back.

"Pig, you can have him."Ino whipped her head around, whispering since they entered the festival site a few moments ago. Her eyes were wide, the moon reflected in them slightly. She looked baffled. A vendor gave Sakura and Ino their customary white rose for the festival. The Yamanaka flowers were the best, and they usually got many sales after the festival because of the large amount of dates that followed through. Ino looked at the ground in front of her, as if it would explain Sakura's weirdness.

"What? Just like that? Why, Sakura?" Ino had every right to be confused; they'd been fighting over Sasuke for what...nine years or so by now? It was a little strange of her to just give up, Sakura was no quitter. But then again, it had been nearly a decade...

"Because, Pig, I don't really love him anymore, and I've realized that I've always wondered if I ever did. All he ever did was put me down and call me weak. I should have let him go a long time ago. I'm sorry, you got me all dressed up for nothing." Sakura's head hung, tears falling. She made a few hand seals and disappeared in a shower of cherry blossoms. Ino scratched her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to find Sakura, but she hoped she'd be alright. She caught up to a certain raven haired young man with serious dark eyes. He saw and heard everything, and his eyes looked a little sad as Ino began to walk him away from his standing spot.

* * *

Sakura poofed into existence into the other side of the festival site. She kept her head down, avoiding eyes. There was no way she could look up at anything around her...there were too many happy couples around her with exchanged roses. She sat on a rock by the bridge, staring out at the water. Maybe it was destiny that she'd be by herself. She was getting used to the thought of being alone, when she heard girls gasping in amazement. She scoffed. Probably Sasuke again. She stared wistfully out along the water, her white rose grasped gently in her fingers. It seemed as though she would be going home with a white rose tonight. The giggles and whispers got louder, and annoyed, Sakura looked up, ready to crankily yell at whoever it was doing the giggling. Her nag died on her lips as she looked up.

A young lord was walking towards her, dark red rose in his hand. Sakura was confused. He was, for lack of better words, beautiful. His dark brown hair was rather fluffy, and it was combed back, whatever would reach swept behind his ears, a few roguish tendrils framing his face (think Hitsugaya Toushiro). His eyes were cat shaped, and a beautiful shade of mercury. They were captivating; he was looking her directly in the eyes. He was very pale, the color of ivory, and the moonlight only seemed to illuminate him even more. He was insanely tall, easily six inches or so taller than the rest of the men in the area. His face was impassive, but it was gentle. He continued to ignore the other squawking females around him, and steadily walked towards Sakura.

She knew he was a young lord because he was dressed in the traditional garments of one who held such a status. He wore a midnight blue haori and hakama, his under kimono pitch black, as was his haori overcoat, which was tied lightly in the front with an ornamental cord of white silk. He wore snow white tabi with polished black geta with dark blue velvet straps. He walked slowly, yet his tall stature made the distance disappear easily. Sakura still looked like a doe caught in headlights.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, and looked down at her. Sakura looked up at him slightly confused. After her eyebrow quirked, he smiled gently, it not wholly evident on his lips, but crystal clear in his eyes.

"Sakura-san." He held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand. He had nice hands...clean, even fingernails, hands that didn't look like they'd ever seen a day of work. She looked into his eyes again. He waited patiently for an answer from her. She raised her hand, and placed it in his, which had a surprisingly strong grip, and gently pulled her up from her seat to her feet. A cute pink blush fell across her cheeks when he leaned down and kissed her hand, his eyes never once leaving hers. The girls in the background swooned and squealed with obvious ferocity. He slowly looked back at the girls slightly, his eyes gliding back to hers, a slight gleam of mischief resting in them.

"Sakura-san, if you like, would you like to take a walk?" his voice was deep and soft; very deliberate, as if he were sure of what to say before he said it. His voice was familiar--she could not place it right away, but she knew...

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Her voice was soft with wonder, and face still flushed lightly from his earlier tenderness. He never let go of her hand as they walked off to a path that lead to the cherry tree forests. He walked slowly for her, for her kimono was restricting. Once they were out of earshot of the swooning women and jealous males, Sakura couldn't help but to open her mouth to ask the question that was bugging her since he spoke to her.

"How do you know who I am?" She obviously didn't know who he was, so she wasn't sure she'd met him before. He smiled a small smile, their walk never faltering. His eyes drifted to the treetops for a moment, and then his eyes were on her again, looking at her face thoughtfully.

"You are the only pink-haired kunouichi in Fire Country...maybe the entire world. Not to mention your hair reminds me of the very blossoms that you are named after. It is such a fitting name for you." He was silent again; face impassive, but the smile never left his eyes.

"I appreciate you saving me from my loneliness...but I haven't got a clue who you are. It's clear you are a young lord of some sort...other than that, I've no idea." Sakura looked down at her hand with the white rose. He shook his head, but she didn't see it.

"I feel almost insulted, Sakura-san. You've known me for so long; do I have to wear normal attire for you to recognize who I am?" He reached into his kimono and pulled out a familiar looking pair of glasses. He smirked when her eyes widened in realization. His eyebrows quirked in inquiry.

"Recognize these?" She looked disbelieving. Her eyes went from the glasses to his face. She mentally placed the glasses on his face. Her eyes widened and were round like saucers.

"Sh-Shino-kun, I-I'm..." she was at a loss of words. A deep chuckle forced its way from his throat. He placed the glasses back into the folds of his kimono.

"Quite alright, Sakura-san...I wouldn't have expected you to notice right away, but you seem to be a little off tonight. May I ask what the problem could be?" He was very deliberate with his words, but instead of his usual curtness, his voice held a casual quality to it, even though his speech was flawless. Sakura looked down in front of her. Who knew that Shino, the very same introverted, analytical, and emotionless shinobi she saw everyday had such┘grace? Truth be told, she didn't know much about him, but she wasn't expecting him to be so devilishly handsome. Oh, he did hide his features rather well, not another surprise she should've had. He looked out at the silent silver moonlit night with serenity. For some reason, Shino did not even have to voice his feelings, Sakura could feel them just as clearly as if he spoke.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Shino-kun. You don't need to hear it. I'm just glad for your company here and now." She smiled sincerely, and he returned it. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes. Sakura noticed their hands automatically found each other again. She smiled to herself. It felt nice. No, it felt more than nice, it felt...right.

"It's quite funny, really. Those same women who fawn and fluttered about me earlier are the same ones who despise and detest my existence as 'that creepy bug shinobi'. Sakura, you look past that and see me as a person, despite the strangeness when we were younger. I am grateful to you." Sakura waved a hand off, as if it were not a big issue.

"Bah, I think it's a load of bull the way you are treated. It's just your family technique. Besides, I knew you were a good person just by being near you. For some reason, you hide your emotions on your person well, but I can feel them. Right now, you have a quiet kind of joy to you, like you feel like you're on top of the world. I rarely have that feeling, though I'm always happy, so it's easy to pick up." Shino didn't seem surprised. Sakura craned her neck to look up at the bug nin.

"Shino-kun...why do you call me Sakura-san? We are good friends. I want you to call me Sakura-chan." Now Shino looked surprised.

"We are...good friends? Sakura-san--" He was cut off by the squeeze of her hand in his.

"Sakura-chan. Call me Sakura-chan. And yes, we are good friends." She looked down at her white rose. "I personally don't think that it's creepy that you have bugs inside of you. Then again, I have my insane manly strength...how can I say that you or your family are weird? It's just a part of being a ninja. I think it's kind of sweet that you have the bugs. They do so much more for you than I could ever imagine. You can't be fooled by genjutsu, you have amazing tracking skills, and you can suck the chakra out of an enemy. That's really cool!" Sakura smiled wickedly. She looked sadly at her toes, shaking her head slightly.

"I've been training so much with Tsunade-shishou, I haven't even been able to see my favorite blonde knucklehead lately. I'm a late bloomer of a ninja. I've wasted half of my life chasing after someone who obviously does not love me, much less even as a friend. It seems these days, all I'm good for are missions and healing people. People are slipping away from me." A tear slipped out her eye, and she turned away from Shino, wiping it away. She looked so distressed, Shino put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, look at me. Look." Shino gently turned her to face him, and wiped another stray tear from her eyes. His thumb trailed her cheek softly, a wry smile tugging at his lips. His emotions ran free tonight, it seemed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a fool for not noticing your beauty. You are strong. You are confident. You are everything a woman should be, and more. What's more, it's entirely untrue that someone does not care for you in the way you want." Shino reached into his haori again, and pulled out a wine colored rose. It was different than the red ones, for it was of a darker hue than the rest of the roses the men carried.

"Sakura, I've waited patiently these past ten years. I've waited for this moment for a long time now. I've waited for so long, it's bordering on painful. Sakura, if you are willing, would you become mine on this night?" Shino kept eye contact, but Sakura could detect a faint blush on his cheeks, a slight nervous tremble in his hand. Sakura smiled, tears falling from her face. She thought it was cute that even someone like Shino, who forcibly kept his emotions at bay almost to an insane chilling point, could tremble when asking out a girl. She had someone waiting for her all along. She could see herself being in a serious relationship with the bug shinobi. She knew she'd be a very happy kunouichi if she did go out with him. She nodded faintly.

"Yes, Shino-kun. I think maybe I was meant to be with you instead...when I took your hand earlier, it felt right...it felt like..." Sakura was at a loss of words. Shino took her hand again.

"...home." Shino finished for her. Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yes, exactly like that. Even now, with you in my presence, you make me feel as if nothing could ever harm me ever again." She whispered that last part, but Shino heard it nonetheless. He took her in his arms, placing the rose in her soft cotton candy pink hair.

"Sakura, for as long as you will have me, and even after that, I will protect you with my life. I would die just to let you live." He brushed a stray strand of pink hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She held up her white rose to his face.

"You must let me have your heart, as well, Shino-kun. Will you allow me to venture behind walls you've so obviously built up as a ninja?" she smiled softly as his blush became a little more flushed. Only a little. He took the rose and tucked it into his haori overcoat. He hugged her close to his body. He smelled of cypress wood and fresh earth, green things growing.

"Sakura-chan..." he breathed into her hair. "There are doors in those walls for you to go through. You reciprocating my feelings are what gave you the keys. You've already had me without knowing it. It certainly frustrates me to no end." She could hear the gruffness in Shino's voice. She pulled back slightly to look up at him. He was at least nine inches taller than she, so she really had to lean back quite a bit to take a look at him.

"Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you say anything? I needed you!" Sakura looked a bit anguished, but Shino looked understanding. He hugged her tight against his body, their shapes molding together. Sakura blushed as she felt the obvious hard muscles underneath his soft clothing. She smiled as he sighed into her hair.

"Sakura-chan, it wouldn't have been right for me to just charge in and convince you that you should be with me when you had your sights set on someone else. That would have just spelled disaster for my chances with you, not to mention that I believe that if we truly were to be together, or at least have a chance to be, then you would realize on your own that Uchiha Sasuke was not the man you wanted. Believe me, I wanted to swoop in and proclaim my unrequited love for you, but fortunately for me, unlike your blonde fox, I have a brain." Sakura just looked up at Shino, an amazed look on her face.

"Shino, did you just make a...a funny?" Sakura laughed as he quirked his eyebrows at her slightly. He looked blissfully content.

"Sakura-chan...always laugh, it makes your beauty amplify." She smiled softly, a thought running through her head. She smiled demurely up at Shino, who blushed and stopped his train of thought to see what she was up to. Sakura's eyes were on Shino's supple pink lips. She had desperately wanted to kiss them, even after finding out who he was. Her hand trailed up his neck, and into the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. Shino's breath faltered, and grew slightly ragged as she pulled his face down close to hers.

"Shino-kun, I think it's safe to say that you are my boyfriend now, right?" her words came out thick and sultry, and only fanned the ever growing flames inside of Shino. He blushed lightly, and nodded. She grinned, and then took his face into her soft, small hands. Shino wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies together as close as they would go, and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met, and Shino groaned deeply in satisfaction. Sakura gasped under his lips, the rumbling from his groan making pleasure signals shoot through her body. Their lips moved together slowly, purposefully, and sweetly as Sakura was forced to cling to the front of his robes as he dove deeper into her mouth, his tongue sweeping the roof of her mouth, sliding over her teeth. Shino's taste reminded her of summer, the shade from the trees, and the wind blowing gently through the leaves, the sound as though the sea were near. He smelled not only of green things growing, but the clean fresh air one would partake in the early summer mornings, right before it got hot. Shino sank with Sakura to the grassy forest floor, as he leaned against a sakura tree, never breaking the kiss. In a bold move, he pulled her onto his lap, and she moaned as he sucked on her tongue lightly, one hand in her pink blossom hair, the other pressing lightly into her lower back rubbing small, firm circles that made a cold fire run up her spine.

Soon they had to come up for air, and their lips broke apart, both breathing heavily from the long intimate contact. Shino's face was flushed handsomely, his eyes never leaving Sakura. She caught her breath, and was about to kiss him again, when he stopped her. Inner Sakura was enraged. On the outside, Sakura looked confused.

"S-sakura...no, not yet, not so close yet." Shino's cheeks were pink, his eyes anguished. Sakura didn't understand the meaning of the sentence until she shifted in his lap. She felt something long and hard hit the inside of her thighs, her eyes widened in realization, and she at once understood. She grinned wickedly; this would be her chance to tease Shino to bits.

She slid closer, deliberately grinding herself lightly against the bulge. Shino's eyes grew wide, and his breath caught in his throat, a sudden gasp leaving his lips. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, thinking that Sakura did it on accident. However, when he opened his eyes, hers were mischievous, and full of troublemaking glee. She moved against him again, a choking noise escaping from his lips. She took delight in the way his body tensed deliciously below hers, unconsciously pressing back up into her. He tried to tell her to stop, but all that left his lips were soft, sultry moans of impatience and need.

"Shino-kun...is there something you want to tell me...anything at all?" She smiled as she realized her hot center was pressed firmly into the bulge in his pants. His breathing a bit strained, he looked a bit flustered. She ground against him harder and he groaned softly, grabbing hold of her hips to make her stop. His grip was a little firm, but it only turned Sakura on more. It seemed as if Shino was losing control.

"Sahhh...ahhh...kura...chan...please, don't do thahhh...ahht...it...it's--" he outright moaned, arching into her soft spot as she disobeyed and wiggled her hips, grinding as hard as she could. She noticed Shino especially liked it when she ground her hips in a circle on him┘she felt the bug shinobi grow hard, and she couldn't help herself. She nipped at his neck, a small groan escaping her lips.

"Shino, I want this. I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I think I'll just die if I don't. Let me do this to you. I love you, and yes, even after only one hour of being with you. I don't want to leave you this way, especially after I was the one that caused it." Her eyes were sincere, and a little serious, as well as her cheeks slightly flushed from earlier kissing. He seemed to understand, and brought her forward into a sweet, lingering kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip, trailing from her jaw line to breathe into her ear softly, nipping it gently. His hands gripped her hips, grinding his hardness into her heat, making her gasp with pleasure. He spoke, hints of desperation and need in his voice. The tone he used to whisper in her ear made her gasp, and arch into him involuntarily with pleasure.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. Shino had seemed to be such a loner--how could he know how to turn her body on and fan the flames of desire within her with such ease? Sakura knew that a shinobi had many secrets, perhaps Shino had dated before, and no one even knew. She'd have to have a talk with Kiba later. He was Shino's best friend; perhaps she could wheedle information out of the canine nin. Shino's tongue hit a rather sensitive spot below her ear. She felt herself grow wet when he growled lowly in her ear in pleasure.

"Sakura-chan, as much as I would like to rip off your clothing and take you beneath these cherry trees, I want for your first time to be a little more...special. Let's go back to my apartment." He rose and brought her with him, dusting off the falling cherry blossoms that lay scattered all over their clothing. They got up and walked towards the entrance of the festival site, holding hands, Sakura leaning on his side. All the girls swooned at Shino and stared with envy or disbelief at Sakura, wondering how she could've gotten a young lord as a catch. That was bothering Sakura as well. Just how was Shino a lord?

"Shino-koi, I have a question. Just how are you a lord? I never even knew you had such status!" Sakura looked thoughtfully into the water as they walked over the other bridge to leave the festival site. He smiled, clutching her a little tighter.

"Sakura, I am not one to boast, but my family is one of the eldest existing clans in Konoha and the Fire Country, as well as in the entire world. I am the first born from the previous heir to the family, my father, Aburame Shibi. I am to be the next head of the Aburame clan, much like Hinata is next in line for the position for the leader of Hyuuga. The ninjas that were heads of their families have had the title of lords for hundreds of years...and this generation, it will be no different. I will have heavy responsibility as the head of the family, but I welcome the challenge." He looked apprehensive at this, but Sakura didn't say anything. This was something she could understand.

She too was head of the family, since her mother couldn't have any more children. She wasn't to be an heiress; she was not part of a noble ninja clan, just a regular Konoha clan, albeit a miniscule one at that. She was the only one carrying on the Haruno family name, but it was possible that a distant second cousin of hers might bear children and keep it going. After all, Sakura, despite being a ninja, was keen of the idea of getting married, but this would effectively rid herself of the name Haruno, lest she be widowed. She promised herself she'd only marry a ninja, despite the high risks of not making out alive because of missions and such. She knew she would only be able to love a ninja, for she was so used to the dangerous life, that marrying anyone else seemed boring and blah.

Holding his hand tighter, she thought about a life with her new favorite ninja. He was a little stiff with his conversation, but whether or not they stayed together indefinitely, she'd change that. She took one look at him, and smiled, an annoyed undertone pressed into her face. She'd have to change his attire, at least around her. There was no way he'd hide what she so obviously loved when he was not on duty.

She let go of his hand as they jumped buildings, Sakura only slightly behind him for him to show her the way. She came towards a part of the town that utilized the trees in the area to build the houses and apartments. She realized that she was never in this area of Konoha much, not by choice, but since she'd been in convenient places, she never really had to come this way. If she remembered correctly, this apartment was on the opposite side of town, away from the Aburame compound. She faintly wondered why he would live so far away from his own family. It had its homey feel, as all of the apartments had the same quaint patchwork every building in Konoha had to face. It was serenely quiet, the moonlight hitting the trees just right so that the underside of the leaves glowed with a slight silver shine.

Shino leapt up to the fifth floor of the apartment complex. It was more like a small house. They leapt through the window, and Sakura looked around. It was clearly the top floor of the entire building, because he had a penthouse. She snooped some more, and found out he had the entire fifth floor to himself. She looked a little nervous┘she was treading in unfamiliar territory. Shino chuckled slightly. She was adorable when she was nervous.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. We are in my home. I have kikaichu posted everywhere in this house, so I'd be alerted of any intruder before they even made it through the windows. You are safe." He walks to the bedroom across the expansive living area while Sakura took a closer look around. Shino had really good taste. Everything in the house was black, the sofas, the coffee table's casing, the accessories, carpet, everything. The complimenting color was silver. Sakura thought his style suit him to the T. She sort of shuffled around listlessly.

"It's not that I'm afraid of intruders Shino-kun...it's just, well...I'm not used to such lavish surroundings. Plus, it's your home, and while I love you without question, I don't want to cross any lines." Shino came from the back of the penthouse to give Sakura a t-shirt and some sweatpants to change into. He directed her towards the bathroom. As she walked back, Shino responded, "There's nothing you could cross, Sakura-chan. Don't worry so much, and you'll be fine." Shino heard the bathroom door shut.

Sakura turned the obi around, and began to deftly untie the stupid (but pretty) restricting thing. She folded it neatly, and shrugged out of her few layers, folding those as well. She took out the hairpins, letting her hair fall freely. She picked up the t-shirt, and caught a whiff of Shino's scent. She felt stupid for a second, but figured she didn't give a shit as she inhaled his clean, fresh scent in the clothing deeply, her eyes closing slowly. She quickly put it on, feeling calm since his scent surrounded her. His clothing was way too big, but the shirt was comfortable and the sweats had drawstrings. She opened the door, and walked out to find Shino sitting on the sofa, resting his eyes. He was humming a tune she hadn't heard before, and was dressed down like she was. He opened his eyes, and they smiled at her.

She figured he wore his glasses because his eyes would give him away very quickly. She didn't, however, know why he wore all of that clothing. It was ridiculous. She sauntered over to him, and sat next to him, sinking in the lovely feeling velvet cushions. She took a look around Shino's house. The kitchen was very retro, all the appliances simple to the point of a futuristic look, all of them silver and black, the lights in the ceiling of the house set like studio lights, lamps shining light upwards instead of downwards, so the light wasn't harsh. Abstract vases with colorful flowers and other similar works of art were scattered tastefully everywhere, on a side table here, the coffee table, on a desk over there. Works of art hung on the walls, all by artists she didn't know or recognize, but immediately liked. All of what furniture would traditionally be wooden in the room was made of clear glass, the coffee table, the lamp tables by the sofas, the scattered table stands around the room, it all looked very modern.

But the best part was that it all looked lived in. There were photos of Shino and his family everywhere. As Sakura stood back up suddenly to inspect the pictures, Shino raised an eyebrow. She picked up one with a slightly older guy with the same quicksilver eyes as Shino giving him a nuggie, Shino's glasses off as well, looking playfully harassed. There was a girl with two fluffy afro buns on top of her head looking pissed, and yelling at the older guy that was messing with Shino, another girl next to her with really curly hair and freckles, her eyes closed giggling at the entire scene. Sakura noticed that the male was also very handsome, as the girls were very cute. She smiled, and turned towards Shino's direction. He looked questioning.

"Shino-kun, I had no idea you were so carefree with your family. It's good to know you know how to have fun┘who are they, if I may ask?" Shino beckoned her to come over and she sat next to him, cuddling next to him as he told his tale. She couldn't help but to breathe in the strong but not overwhelming scent of Shino. God, she felt like Pakkun...why was she in tune with his smell so much? She inwardly shrugged as Shino looked at the picture with a wistful appeal.

"These three are my cousins. I am an only child, but these three felt like brother and sisters to me, since we grew up together. This wasn't taken so long ago...about a year ago, give or take a month. The guy's name is Shigitetsu, but we just called him Shigi-nii-san. His sister is the one with the buns, her name is Shiumi, and that is Shiyuki, my mother's niece. The other two branch from my father's side. You can tell which side my relatives are on by the hair. Curly is my mother's side, bushy is my father's. Shigitetsu was the oldest...he's older by two years. Shiumi is older than me by a year. Shiyuki and I are only four months apart. She is younger, though." He looked thoughtful as he continued to speak, tracing fingers over the glass of the frame.

"I havent seen them since I became a Jounin. Shigi is also a Jounin; he's been on a reconnaissance mission for a year now...this picture was taken shortly before he left. We know he is alright, but the mission is A-class, so we know he isn't bored. Shiumi is close to being a Jounin, she is a medic nin, like you. She also left with Shigi's group; Tsunade-sama said that upon her successful return, she'll take the test to become one. They should be back within a couple of months. As for Shiyuki, everyone was surprised that sweet little Shiyuki successfully joined ANBU with barely a scratch. For as much as people fear us, we are also respected. I noticed you took a close look at my hands earlier. You noticed how they were not worn like a ninja's should be. It's because of the bugs. As long as you can dodge the kunai, why carry heavy weapons when you've got bugs that can sap the chakra out of an enemy?" He shrugs, and sets the picture on the table.

"My life is a little different than average. Because I have these kikaichu, I think differently, feel differently, and even train differently than the other ninja of Konoha. In many ways, I was much like Naruto when I was younger...but the sad truth is, is that it still hasn't changed much. The only people to accept me without question were my family. Now, it's a little easier, and you've given me everything I've ever wanted, Sakura-chan." He grasped her hands and she smiled sweetly, though still a little confused. She raised a delicately arched pink brow.

"Eh? How so, Shino-kun?" she looked at him intently. He looked at some random point on the floor as if it were fascinating, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Sakura thought it was adorable.

"Sakura-chan, sometimes, in my loneliest hours, all I had to think of was you. You were happy, had a positive outlook on life, and were strong willed. Naruto-san and the Uchiha may have had the power, but you had the brains. What good is power without knowing how to use it properly? You've adequately shown the rest of us shinobi that hard work pays off. Naruto-san had the Kyuubi's chi, and Uchiha-san came from a powerful family of Sharingan users. You became an elite ninja without a kekkeigenkai, or an extra chakra source. You've shown that you could best even your own shishou, Tsunade-sama who is a legendary ninja. You cannot wallow in what has been; that time is most certainly over. I am proud and also envious to say that I think you may be stronger in most aspects of being a ninja than I am." Shino's voice had a slight playful tone. Sakura grinned.

"Oh, stop, I'll get a swelled head if you keep this up." Sakura didn't mind though. She knew it wouldn't get to her head...she wasn't vain. Shino playfully tickled Sakura's sides, making her shriek with laughter. She squirmed as her laughing barked across the room.

"Ohhh-ahhgh...Sh-IIII-IIINO!! Oh Gah! St-st-stahhh-ahhhp!! Hahahahahah!" Sakura shrieks loudly. He grinned like the total dork he was.

"I don't think so, missy. I'm not done telling you how much you mean to me..." Shino stopped tickling her suddenly. He was in a very compromising position. Sakura's head rest on the arm of the sofa, one leg draped across the seats of the sofa, the other hanging slightly off of the side. Shino was between her legs, one leg firmly planted on the ground, the other between her legs kneeling on the couch over her. Both arms were on the armrest of the sofa, one on each side of Sakura's head. His face was about six inches from hers. Sakura's face turned pink as Shino's eyelids drooped low over his eyes, his lips parted slightly. Sakura could not take her eyes off of his lips┘she noticed that they were a dusty pink color. She felt his slightly cool breath on her chin. She suddenly felt his hand caress her face, and her eyes shot back up to meet his. She watched as he blinked his long dark lashes slowly, his eyes flitting about her own as if to search through them.

"Sakura, you are my everything. Sometimes I used to wonder why I even existed. There was just so much...isolation from me and the world outside of my family. I know that you weren't just a hope for me, but for everyone that needed you. Sakura, I love you, to put it quite simply." One of his hands drifted up into her rose pink hair. She was shocked. It came so easily to his lips, that it couldn't have been a lie. Sakura felt love well up in her soul.

"I love your pink hair, I love your viridian eyes, I love your beautiful smile, I love everything about you, Sakura." Shino's lips captured Sakura's in a sweet, slow kiss. There it was again. The feeling that Shino emit was of utter joy; that nothing could bring him down. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in delight at Shino's taut muscles as they pressed against her body sensually. Sakura's moan only fueled Shino's desire. Shino sucked on her bottom lip, kissing down her cheek, down her jaw line, biting her neck, soothing it with his tongue when she whimpered. Sakura tangled her hands in Shino's fluffy hair. She pulled his head up gently from his ministrations so he could look at her. Shino's eyes met hers immediately.

"Shino, I...I meant what I said earlier..."she breathed slowly. Shino allowed himself to look a little confused. Sakura's hand bravely trailed down into his pants, and stroked him softly. Shino was not expecting the loving caress, and moaned outright, pressing into her hand. Though his mind was slightly cloudy with pleasure, what she'd said earlier hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Shino, I want this. I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I think I'll just die if I don't.

"Sakura..." He breathed in short gasps; her hand was still down his pants caressing him slowly. Sakura was fascinated. He was soft in her hand at first, but he stiffened quite quickly in her hand. He buried his face in her neck, moaning.

"Sahh...ahhh...kurahh...please..."Shino was almost at the point of whining. Sakura removed her hand from his pants, grinning impishly. She could feel him pressed against her thigh.

"Shino... I want you, now." She murmured in his ear. She took his earlobe in her teeth and began to suck on it. Shino let out a shuddering breath. She swore she heard him growl as he stood up suddenly, throwing Sakura over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She squawked in surprise as he carried her back to his room. She struggled a little, but Shino swat her behind to get her to go still. Sakura gasped with surprise. It stung, but it felt so good. Shino was incredulous. Sakura tried snooping and looking around Shino's room, but it was too dark. She was deposited onto a bed, and Shino flicked the lights on. Sakura looked around her. Shino had such...taste. The bed itself was placed on a dais made of polished ebony wood. The bed had shimmering black canopy and curtains tied to the bedposts. The bed was covered with silk sheets, and comfortable looking pillows with silk casings, which Sakura found out, were stuffed with feathers.

The room was surrounded by windows on all sides except for the wall with the door's entrance. The windows were operable to the balcony that surrounded the entire fifth floor, Shino's balcony acting as a roof for the four floors below him. She got up and looked around even further, towards the walk in closet full of his clothing. She noticed that on one side of the closet was his ninja attire, full of those dark brown jackets and pants, mesh shirts and rows of ninja sandals. The other side contained his completely formal attire, one that was required of a lord, and all of his casual stuff. Sakura stuck her tongue out in distaste. She and Shino were going shopping tomorrow for some suitable casual wear. As she eyed the ninja clothing, Shino crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck rather impatiently. Before she could lose herself in his wonderful touch, she turned in his arms, and looked up at him with barely concealed curiosity. Shino wondered what was bothering her.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" she traced a hand over his face, and his eyelids drooped with pleasure. Sakura knew what she wanted to say, she wasn't sure how to say it. She decided for direct approach.

"Shino, would you be adverse to a wardrobe change?" He looked at her. He wanted to throw her on the bed and have his way with her, and she was talking about clothing? He raised a delicately arched eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he wasn't angry, he was very terribly curious. Sakura looked skeptical.

"There's nothing wrong with the formal clothing; that was to be expected. As a matter of fact, kudos to you for having such wonderful taste in formal clothing. As for casual, hon, we need to go shopping. Besides, when do I ever see you wear casual clothing? All I've ever seen you wear were your ninja clothes, and those need a spring cleaning too, and I was wondering if you'd let me help you." She said this with complete honesty. Shino never really thought much about his clothing, he just wore what was comfortable.

"I trust your judgment Sakura-chan." He replied with equal honesty. She looked a bit sheepish, staring at his chest instead of meeting his eyes (which was difficult to do for her anyway┘she was only 5'8" and he was 6'5"). He knew there was another question; he just wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed by it. He waited for her to ask.

"Shino-kun, why do you wear so much clothing as a ninja? I can barely recognize you, and I wished that I could've seen more of you, even before we were together. Is it because of the kikaichu?" Shino pondered this. While it was good to have the baggy clothing serve as a surprise factor with the bugs, Shino did it for more casual reasons.

"Maybe it"s because I wished not to have fangirls like the Uchiha and Naruto-san. When I was little, women and teen girls fawned over my cuteness. As I grew older, it got worse, until I began to wear all of the clothing you usually see me wear. You saw how those women behaved at the festival. If they knew that Shino the creepy-"

"You're not creepy." Sakura cut him off.

"...emotionless-"

"Hoi, you're definitely not emotionless..." Sakura looked a little annoyed. Shino kept going, though.

"...dorky bug shinobi..."

"You got me there." Sakura grinned as Shino rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well, if they knew I was the same man who whisked you away to my home, not only would they stalk me and I get no peace, some of the attention would not be positive at all." Sakura smiled. She shook her head at his insecurity. Kura cracked some knuckles, her hair flying behind her ominously as hell erupted in her eyes. Sakura voiced her Inner's thoughts.

"Hon, they wouldn't dare say anything...especially when I can split the earth below my feet in half and hurl huge boulders the size of a large cart as if they were pebbles. You're not creepy. You are adorable. You're anything but emotionless. If anyone is emotionally retarded, it's Sasuke-kun. I realize now he must have one enormously huge silver stick shoved up his ass or something. He always looked as if he were constipated." Sakura laughed heartily, Shino cracking a smirk. She laughed some more as she thought of what to say next.

"As for being dorky, well, I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you just the way you are, and anyone that doesn't well, they can kiss my grits. There's no reason not to like someone because of a family trait passed down for hundreds of years. If anything, it just makes you the better person. Shino, hon, there's something else. You estrange yourself from people because you are afraid of what they might say. Don't feel like that. When you do that, you are giving them the power to control what you want to do. I want you to come to a get together with the rookie nine and Lee's team that I'm hosting this weekend. I want you to wear casual clothing. I realize your glasses can't be compromised, so I won't mess with that. It's just; I want you to be proud of who you are." She smiled up at him, but worriedly. Shino looked a bit shocked.

"You already may be, but hiding yourself, especially when you are not on duty makes me sad. I used to wonder all the time why you did. I used to comb my hair over my large forehead, but because of the way I reacted to their taunts, they kept at it. It wasn't until Ino gave me the red ribbon to tie to my hair and show my face did I find any courage. I don't think any less of you, but face up to it. Naruto had to do something himself to gain friendship and acknowledgement. I had to do something to get stronger. You, Shino-kun, are one of the best shinobi in this village. I want them to see the power you have, and that you aren't afraid.' Sakura grinned at her boyfriend and tucked an errant lock of his wild dark hair behind an ear.

"Will you let me do this? I'm not trying to change you...it really must look like it though..." Sakura mused lightly. Shino nodded lightly.

"I need a change. I've been stuck in the same things for so long...who knew my medicine would come in the form of a bubble-gum haired woman?" Shino leaned in, and kissed the corners of her mouth, his tongue flicking out gently to taste her skin. He walked backwards with her slowly, climbing up the dais and sitting on the bed. Sakura climbed onto his lap, and felt as he grew rigid between her legs again. He broke the kiss, nipping along her jaw.

"No more interruptions, Sakura-chan...I want to take you now." He breathed softly into her ear. Sakura was determined to get him riled up...it was just so much fun.

(To read the full uncut R rated fiction, please visit the other site posted on my profile. Thanks!)

Before long, Shino dropped like a sack of potatoes on his side right next to her, after pulling out. He felt like how he'd feel after a day of training. Sakura was still trying to catch her breath; she was exhausted from the workout. Though tuckered out, she grinned as if she were Naruto's twin. She couldn't stop smiling. Sakura knew there would be an unearthly glow around her entire being and Ino would ask questions, but for right now, she was tired, and wanted only to cuddle with her favorite bug shinobi.

He welcomed her in his open arms, and hugged her close to his body, his chin buried in cotton candy pink hair. Her head rest on his chest, tucked neatly underneath his chin. She traced circles on his chest with her fingers, sighing contentedly. She was ready to fall asleep, when Shino remarked,

"We'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, love. Think you'll be up for it?" he asked quietly, an amused sort of hue to his voice. She just smiled to herself, knowing full well that Shino could feel her smirk.

"Well, I don't think we'll have to explain much, Shino-koi...we basically screamed it to the entire world. Tomorrow, we go to one of my favorite stores to browse through; luckily for me, now I have a reason to actually shop there." Shino laced his fingers through hers, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Oh? And pray tell, my dear Sakura-chan, what reason could this be?" he already knew the answer, but he just wanted her to say it.

"You. Oh, I'm gonna have SO much fun..." Sakura added playfully, chuckling. Kura was laughing maniacally, her hands rubbing together in evil-plotting glee. Shino felt like a man going to his executioners' block, but be damned if it wasn't worth it to have his pretty little cherry blossom. Granted, this delicate blossom could punch through walls, crush boulders and open several economy-sized cans of whoop ass and take names, but that only added to the appeal. After all, it were the sweetest kittens who wielded the sharpest claws.

"I'm tired, Shino-kun. Let's get some sleep." She snuggled into his arms, and a few moments later was deeply asleep. Shino kissed the crown of her head.

"Night, my blossom..." his silver eyes closed and soon he entered a sweet sleep where he was surrounded by pink silky hair, and watched over by viridian green eyes.

* * *

Shino awakened slowly, sitting up lazily. He threw the covers off of himself, and realized he was naked. And he smelled of sex.

Lots of it.

He felt slightly sore, and everything from last night came back to him in a rush. He'd finally asked Sakura out, after overhearing that she completely gave up on the Uchiha, and took her home. They shared some stories of each other, even got intimate. Really intimate.

Shino could smell breakfast cooking, and even heard the radio on, Sakura singing, apparently. He grinned and hopped out of bed, running to the bathroom to relieve himself and take a quick shower. He'd have to change his bed sheets later, but he didn't care. Sakura basically gave him a precious gift that could never have been returned. He didn't realize she was a virgin until he felt it inside of her. He'd always figured some other lucky chum had the honor, but no, he was the one.

He jumped out of the shower, and toweled himself off with dark gray towels that were stacked beside the shower. He pulled on some clean black boxer shorts, and a black t-shirt and walked into the kitchen area. What he found was simply adorable.

Sakura was wearing one of his t-shirts that reached the middle of her thighs as she shook her rump to the rhythm of the music she was listening to, while flipping some bacon in the pan. He noticed that her toenails were painted pink, and she was bouncing on her heels, swinging her hips. She knew he was there, he didn't bother to hide his chakra signature when he entered the room. He leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, smiling lightly.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan..." she turned and smiled a toothy smile, waving exuberantly.

"Morning, sleepyhead. I woke up a couple of hours ago, but you just looked too cute, so I kawarimi'd a pillow for you to hug instead. Want some breakfast?" Shino nodded, and she waved him over to the table.

"It's ten o'clock, so I was thinking we could eat and go to the mall and try to avoid Ino. I'm sure the whole town is in an uproar right now, she's surely spread rumors across half of Konoha by now..." She set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, grits and toast before him, with a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. She sat across from him, and smiled, putting her hands together quickly.

"Itadakimasu!" they dug into their food, Sakura babbling on about Ino and her big mouth, and Shino listening quietly, occasionally laughing from some goofed out quack story that Sakura told.

* * *

Sakura rummaged through Shino's closet to find him something cool to wear until they got to the mall. Sakura's eyes lit up as she found the items she needed for Shino to wear. Hell, she wouldn't mind it if he wore this outfit she scrapped together every once in a while. Shino sat on the rumpled bed, staring at her with amused curiosity.

'Hells yes! If he wore that, we'd be having another session like we did last night all too soon!" Kura screeched loudly, pumping her fists joyously. Sakura agreed with her Inner. She blushed, remembering the way Shino slammed into her with abandon. He was a total animal in bed, his bark matching his bite. She gathered up the clothes skipping over and piling them on Shino's lap.

"Wear these today! I want you to look hot! They'll never know what hit them!" Sakura cackled with feminine glee.

* * *

Shino walked out of his house. He felt so...naked without all of the layers. He went along with it because he needed a serious change, and he wondered how the rest of the village would react. He wore the same leaf hitai-ate headband and his oval sunglasses, but the rest was completely different. He wore a form fitting mesh t-shirt, the hem, around the arms, and the neckline bordered with black, a silver medallion hanging from around his neck snugly. His pants were like the standard Jounin-issue, except they were black, and the bottom was bandaged up, starting from mid shin, disappearing into black ninja sandals. He wore black fingerless gloves, metal plates on the back of the hand, good for deflecting kunai.

Needless to say, the 'Yay! (clapclapclaphandstogether) factor arose again, and she did just that. Sakura was wearing one of his old black t-shirts from when he was a genin, and a smaller pair of sweats, but still draw strung tightly together.

"Okay. We're going to walk to the mall. Ino would be searching up on the rooftops for us. Most likely, she's not alone. Three, maybe four other people are looking for us. With any luck, Naruto-kun is one of them. Ehh..." Sakura blushed profusely. Shino smiled at her sudden display of charming embarrassment. In all reality, she had every right to feel that way. She was loud enough for half of the village to have heard, at least.

"How loud do you think we were, Shino-koi?" Shino looked a little pleased with himself. He smirked.

"I'm just wondering who didn't hear us. And why they didn't hear us."

Sakura sighed in resignation. Both shinobi jumped from the fifth floor, and began a leisurely walk along to the mall.

* * *

Ino just had to find Sakura. There was a rumor going around that she screwed some guy last night. If the rumors were true, she knew that Sakura would find any way possible to avoid her. The Yamanaka flower shop was the center of the west side of town, so she'd have to search the east side.

(AN: Sounds like I'm back in Detroit...ah, the memories...gang fights, kool-aid, and ice cream trucks that go 30mph down side streets...not to mention hookers, churches, and liquor/party stores on every corner. Hoi, I digress, back to the storeh!)

Ino jumped up along buildings, hiding her chakra signature so Sakura wouldn't be able to sense her. She had Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto looking all around as well. She looked around for a head of pink; Sakura was the only roseatte in the entire Fire Country. She was getting close to the mall when she noticed a pink headed woman walking with a really hot guy Ino hadn't seen before. Ino silently attached a pink exploding tag to a kunai and lit it, throwing it up into the air. It exploded, and rose petals showered from the blast, alerting the other people that was searching for Sakura that Ino had found them. A few seconds later, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari (who was on an ambassador trip to Konoha), Hinata, and Ten-ten showed up next to Ino, eyes travelling to where Ino pointed. They jumped on the rooftops of buildings silently, until they got ahead of Sakura and the mystery man. They jumped down from the building, and walked around a corner. Ino took this time to screech out her greetings to the couple.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL! We must talk!" Sakura was taken aback by Ino and her rag-tag posse standing beside her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! We heard last night that you were banging some guy, and-" Naruto's outburst made Temari hit him with her oversized weapon fan on the back of the head.

"Itaiitaiitaiitai...itai..." Naruto whined. Temari just shook her head. No tact whatsoever. Sakura blushed. Ino looked next to her.

"SHINO!! Is that...you?" Ino looked as if she were about experience a stroke of supernatural proportions. He smirked slightly.

"Yes, Ino-san? Is there some way I can assist you?" Ino took in the godliness that was Shino. Ino desperately wanted to drool, but remembered that Sakura was with a lord last night. Why was Shino with her? And dressed so...well?

"Forehead, what happened to that young lord you were with? Did he ditch you? Where is he, I'll find him and kill him if I have to!" Ino was so confused and desperate for the juicy details. Ino remembered that the lord she was with had these most alluring silver eyes...

"Ino, it's fine...really, I--"

"Did he hurt you? Let's see if we can't ask Kakashi-sensei if we can borrow Pakkun to track him down..." Ino looked so frantic and worried.

"Oi, stop talking about me as if I'm not here..." Shino deadpanned. Ino's eyes bugged out. She pointed an accusing finger at Shino's face.

"You...you couldn't be..." she groused. Shino took off his sunglasses, his silver eyes flashing with the sunlight. They were rather eerie with the sun reflecting them like that, but otherwise, beautiful. Ino's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates.

"Could I?" he smirked handsomely.

"Whhhaaaaaat?" she shrieked. Shikamaru was mumbling something along the lines of 'What a drag.' Hinata was a tiny bit shocked. Shino had never shown this much of himself before. Kiba laughed.

"I see it. Shino's the heir to the Aburame clan, so of course that would make him a lord. But who knew that this was what you were hiding underneath all that clothing...dude, the chicks will be after that ass now, man." Hinata nodded.

"Y-you look n-nice, Shino-kun." Shino smiled a small smile at Hinata, thanking her.

"So, Shino-kun, what's with the sudden wardrobe change? Not that I'm complaining, but it's a little sudden, you know?" asked Ten-ten, eyeing the mesh shirt appreciatively. Ino was about to bust an artery.

"More importantly, why was I able to hear Sakura screaming, 'Oh god, fuck me!' at the tippy top of her lungs from all the way near the flower shop? I was on my way back from the Uchiha mansion with Sasuke-kun when we both heard her screaming to the heavens. Sasuke-kun wanted to investigate, but I had to...erm...tell him that you were otherwise preoccupied." Sakura blushed a healthy shade of red, and Kiba laughed.

"Dude, my family heard everything. We are dog nin, you know. Loud and clear. I couldn't stop grinning, I knew Shino was tappin' that ass. I just wanted you guys to find out who it was on your own. Way to go dude!" Kiba pat Shino heartily on the back. "Didn't know you had such natural talent! We're going for a drink later tonight, bud." Shino had the grace to blush a bit. Ten-ten caught the implied meaning behind Kiba's last sentence, though.

"Natural talent? Shino-kun were you...?" she was cut off by a loud cackle from Kiba.

"Yep. Ol' boy here was a virgin. From what I could hear, he was a complete animal. Expect a fruit basket from my parents. It's been a while since anyone was fucked that hard that we could hear it so vividly and animatedly. Poor Hana was in heat too, she couldn't bear to hear it. My parents thought it was adequate torture, Hana has been a little snippy lately." Kiba couldn't stop his cackle. Apparently, it was the funniest situation he'd heard in a while. Kiba was seriously busting a nut.

"Oi, Oi, besides, we were wondering when you would get a girlfriend Shino. We were worried." Kiba patted Hinata's shoulder to let Shino know she was included in the 'worried people' section. Shino looked like he was about to protest when Hinata elaborated.

"O-oh, it's n-nothing like that, Shino-kun. We just th-thought you looked a little lonely and sad. If p-people knew you l-like we d-do, then you'd be just as loved as anyone else in the village. Kiba-kun and I are on y-your team, but more i-importantly, you are o-our best friend. We care about y-you deeply." Kiba nodded.

"Sure, you might be a bit of a nerd, but you're our nerd, and if anyone decided to fuck with you, we'd be all over them like white on rice. Besides, Sakura-chan should be able to scare off the fangirls you'll quickly accumulate if you keep wearing stuff like that. How did you hide all that, dude?" Kiba shook his head.

All this time, Naruto was quiet. The wheel in his head was still rolling, but the hamster was dead. Finally, Kyuubi decided to take it upon himself to tell Naruto what was up.

'Hey Kit.' The dark voice of the nine tailed fox sounded...amused.

'Kyuubi? What is it?' The dark voice chuckled in his head.

'Nothing much. I think I'm just going to give you the details before you burn what little is left of your brain cells.' The blond scoffed indignantly, but he urged the fox to continue.

'Well, Sakura is off limits to you now. She and that kid...Shito was it? Nah, Shino...that was it. Well, those two had mad animalistic sex...don't think you'll be able to compete for Sakura's hand in courtship. I won't allow it. Even though I am reckless when it comes to destruction, I value honor above all else. If I hadn't, this entire planet would be subject to my reign of terror. Eh, I got tired of just destroying stuff. It got boring. This is a little more interesting. Besides, I'll be able to pester you for the rest of your life." The fox laughed evilly. Naruto sighed.

'I suppose you're right, Kyuubi. Besides, I haven't been there for her lately, what right do I have?' Naruto saw the way the rest of them crowded around the two trying to get details. Naruto walked up to Shino quietly. The rest of them wondered what was going on to their number one loudmouthed ninja. Naruto stopped a couple of feet in front of Shino. He smiled sadly, holding out his hand.

"You got her fair and square. Good luck, and treat her like a princess always. I'm sure you probably see why I liked Sakura-chan." Naruto then reverted back to his shit-eating grin self. Shino smiled, and took Naruto's hand, shaking it firmly. Sakura smiled widely, that Naruto approved of Shino. She could rest easy now.

"You have a nice grip there, Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura began to walk to the mall, gently pulling Shino along. She smiled, remembering the cafe inside the mall right next to the entrance doors.

"Hey, after we go shopping, how about we all meet up in the Silver Shuriken for a late lunch in say, oh, a couple of hours? Ino, you can come with, I'll need a bit of assistance with Shino's new wardrobe. See you guys in a couple of hours!" Sakura waved at the rest of the gang, who decided to wait at the fountain and chill, tossing coins into the water, waiting for 3 o'clock to roll around.

Shino never had a reason to walk into the mall before, but now he could see why females loved it. It had everything in one convenient place. They were walking towards a store called 'Absinthe'. It had tons of mesh/leather/dark/silver/metal shinobi centric clothing. It kind of looked like a store that a Goth would cry and call home, but it sold special weapons, and other useful things. Sakura and Ino shoved Shino into the changing rooms.

They piled clothing and accessories upon the poor boy, and giggled to themselves with womanish glee. Shino sighed, but kept his mouth wisely shut. He was quite aware that no matter what, women ran this world, and a sad image of otherwise was being projected upon the land. He picked up a tight tank top. Time to get this over with.

* * *

By the time two hours rolled around, Shino, Sakura and Ino each carried five bags full of merchandise. Sakura lightly complained that there wasn't quite enough, and that they'd need to make a visit next week.

Ino and Sakura were discussing the finer points of last night's escapade. Shino just smiled, glad to be taking a break at the cafe for a while. They were sitting in the large booth that seated ten surrounded by finger food and jugs of cold lemonade and fruit punch. Sakura and Shino sat amongst the middle of them all, subject to questions that were being asked left and right. Laughter filled the air, and jokes were passed around.

Naruto was loud, Kiba cracked jokes, Ten-ten asked sly questions, Ino gossiped like no other, Shikamaru lightly napped, Temari laughed heartily, Hinata blushed, and Sakura smiled at him with ultimate contentment. He was included among everything, no one afraid to joke or be merry with him.

Shino finally felt like everything was right within the world, and it was all thanks to his Sakura-chan.

Owari?

That's it kiddies! Pet the fluffy-fiction bunneh! He brings happiness and fluff to all! Please review! 'Shizuka ni shite' means 'shut up'. Perhaps i might make a sequel to this, I'm not sure. Read Rate and Review!

Owari no da!


End file.
